Sweet & Sour
by S. Alex Beilshmilt
Summary: [One-shot] El amor no siempre es lindo, color de rosa, cuando se quiere y no es correspondido, duele, es tan amargo que te dan ganas de escupirle en la cara a cupido pero cuando es correspondido... es cuando saboreas el lado dulce del amor: Nada de Quincys, nada de Shinigamis. Eran Masaki e Isshin unicamente. IsshinSaki IsshinxMasaki Spoilers manga.


**Disclaimer**: _Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sempai xD! Quien realmente tiene la mejor historia de todas _:D Yo escribo porque mi imaginación vuela, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** _Spoilers del manga xD! Posible diabetes para los lectores xD!_

* * *

**O..~F**_a_**n**d**o**m** I**n**s**_a_**n**o**~..O**

**[Tabla de Helados: Sabor -**Mo_u_se _de_ Li_m_ón**- N**o**. **_25 _**:]**

**._.**

**S**w**ee**t** & **_S_**o**u**r**

**.-.**

**IsshiSaki**

**.**

**One Shot**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

.

.

—Vamos Masaki, sabemos que tienes algo, hace días que actúas extraña.

—Ya les dije —habló en defensa propia —, que no tengo nada chicas. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Créanme!

No, no estaba bien, desde hace días que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel shinigami que salvó, con el que recientemente se había vuelto a encontrar, aquel que le causaba sensaciones extrañas y con el que acababa de tener una especie de 'cita'. Aquella que había terminado mientras veía como él, era arrastrado por una bella mujer rubia malhumorada.

"_¿Qué serán?_"

La duda la llenaba pero sobre todo, se había dado cuenta de algo que no le había gustado del todo: Estaba celosa.

—¡Pero si recién lo conozco! —chilló, ignorante de todo el mundo, cosa que no fue del todo inteligente, al estar en las calles de Karakura, con sus amigas alrededor.

—¡Kya! ¡A Masaki le gusta alguien! —Kanan, la más viva de sus amigas, la acusó de inmediato y ante tales palabras, la castaña Kurosaki se dio cuenta de lo que había gritado y con un sonrojo mortal en sus mejillas, cubrió su boca.

—Oh ¿Y se puede saber quien es, Masaki-chan? —esta vez, Shiho cuestionó, sabía de antemano que Ryuuken no era ¡Ella misma lo había dicho antes!

—N-no se de que hablan... —reclamó ignorando el tema, siguiendo con su camino.

—Tú... ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¿¡Masaki Kurosaki, por quien te sonrojas así!? —siguió presionando, pero esa estrategia no le funcionaría.

_._

_._

_._

Cerca de ahí, un Senkaimon acababa de abrirse, era una fortuna ser parte de la familia noble Shiba, tenían su propia puerta al mundo humano, gracias al cielo, Kaien no era un preguntón y había aceptado abrirle una justo frente a la tienda de ese hombre misterioso que le había ofrecido un 'gigai' oh _cuerpo artificial_, con el que humanos normales lo lograban ver. En el momento que salió del mundo precipicio, corrió a entrar a la tienda, donde cierto rubio 'carismático' ya lo esperaba con la caja de su gigai preparada.

—¡Hey Urahara-san! Le debo una, gracias por el gigai oculta-reiatsu. —Entró al cuerpo mientras el hombre del sombrero guardaba el pago por aquella 'compra exitosa', notando de paso el entusiasmo que el capitán desprendía. —¡Bien! Con esto Matsumoto no interrumpirá mi cita de nuevo.

—¿Shiba-taichou? —llamó su atención el vendedor.

—Dime —se colocó serio.

—¿Cree que esta bien ocultar la existencia de los Quincy a la Soul Society? ¿Oh salir con una de ellos?

—La verdad no... —suspiró el de cabello negro y luego sonrió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. —Pero por ella, aceptaría ser relevado de mi cargo y expulsado del Gotei 13.

La seguridad de Isshin sorprendió un poco a Kisuke, quien entendía lo que era tomar una decisión de ese tipo ¿No era algo similar a lo que había hecho esa noche? Si, el siendo capitán de la guardia, ignoró las ordenes y fue a auxiliar a sus amigos para así salvarlos de las garras de ese maldito de Aizen. Tragó amargo, no quería que algo similar volviera a pasar, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y el líder de la rama secundaria de los Shiba, ya había dictado que sin importar que, protegería a la única sobreviviente del clan Quincy "Kurosaki".

El de cabello negro se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió de la tienda con su gigai vestido con una playera blanca sin estampados y un chaleco marrón, mismo color que sus pantalones y sus ojos, mientras trataba de ubicar el reiatsu de la chica que había salvado su vida e irónicamente, le había arrancado el corazón; involuntariamente suspiró, hubiera querido que su teniente se relajara más tiempo y le permitiera así terminar su cita, pero no, se lo había llevado a rastras sin si quiera dejarlo despedirse de Masaki, eso, eso no le había gustado nada, le hubiera encantado escuchar decirle un "Matta ne, Isshin-kun" oh algo por el estilo, mientras el le sonreía ampliamente y le decía algo romántico como "Me voy, pero mi corazón se queda contigo" ¿Qué podía perder?

—¡Moh! ¡Eres tan necia! Shiho ¡Dile algo! —reconocería esa voz donde quiera, su sonrisa se amplió tanto que casi parecía dividirle el rostro.

—Masaki, te condenaste en el momento en el que 'se te escapó' así que, arreglatelas tu sola —la castaña suspiró.

—Vamos, solo dime el nombre del chico y listo ¡No es tan difíciles!

—P-pero... no quiero que Ryuu-chan se entere... lo perseguiría con intensiones de matarlo, además... —bajó el rostro con expresión triste y suspiró. —Creo que tiene novia...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —la de cabello negro, Shiho, observó la reacción de su amiga y compañera con atención.

—Parece que no hace mucho si ella le dice algo, además por irse con ella ni si quiera... se... despidió... —su voz bajó a niveles insospechados, esa no era su siempre alegre amiga Kurosaki, sin duda el amor le había pegado fuerte.

—¿Y si solo son amigos? —la de ojos miel mordió sus labio inferior, si solo eran amigos, tenían mucha confianza entre ellos.

—Si solo son amigos... nunca le diría que me siento celosa de la confianza que se tienen...

—¡Oww! Nuestra pequeña Masaki experimenta el lado agrio del amor —chilló la tercera de las chicas.

—¿Eh? —lo único que dijo la mencionada, la peli negra suspiró.

—Masaki, el amor no siempre es lindo, color de rosa, cuando se quiere y no es correspondido, duele...

—Es tan amargo que te dan ganas de escupirle en la cara a cupido —interrumpió la otra.

—Kanan. —La que estaba con pleno discurso se giró para encarar a su amiga, más al notar como no le prestaba atención por balbucear algunas cosas inentendibles con la vista fija al frente, decidió prestar atención a 'aquello' tan importante, más sus mejillas tomaron un leve rosado al notar a un chico si a caso dos o tres años mayor a ellas, bastante apuesto, pasó saliva y se olvido de la Kurosaki que no detenía su camino e incluso llegó a chocar con el 'extraño'. —Dios... —notó a su amiga sobarse la nariz —. ¿Estas bien, Masaki?

—Duele...

—Masaki —la mencionada se congeló y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—¡I-Isshin-kun! —ambas amigas se hicieron unos pasos a los costados.

—Nos vamos... —dijeron al unisono y se escondieron a la vuelta de la calle, dispuestas a corroborar sus sospechas.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —¡Malditos nervios! Ya habían hecho que mordiera su lengua ¿Ahora que?

—Vine a verte. —Directo, hizo que la sangre se le acumulara en el rostro, más en el momento en el que el Shiba intentó tomar su mano, su cerebro le hizo recordar a la hermosa mujer rubia llevándoselo a rastras, algo que la hizo retirar la mano por completo. —¿Sucede algo?

—No —respondió cortante mientras la sangre comenzaba a bajar lentamente de su rostro.

—Masaki...

—¿Y qué querías conmigo?

El lider de la familia secundaria comprendió todo –no por algo su teniente era de lo más feminista –, así que suspiró y llevó su mano derecha a la nuca para posteriormente sacar un cigarrillo del bolso del chaleco, esto de tratar con las mujeres era complicado, pero al menos gracias a la conversación que escuchó 'accidentalmente' sabía lo que le ocurría a la Kurosaki de cabello castaño.

—Masaki, mírame. —La mencionada dio un respingo al escucharlo luego de un rato de silencio y, reconocer que sonaba bastante serio, más no levantó su rostro, consiguiendo un resoplo de parte del peli negro. —Saki... su nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku, la teniente del décimo escuadrón, justo por debajo de mi, es gruñona y me regaña porque si hiciera mi trabajo ella podría irse de fiesta con sus amigos. Se de buena fuente —su diario —, que siente algo por el capitán del tercer escuadrón. Es mi amiga, si...

El silencio se mantuvo, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de ambos, Isshin prosiguió.

—Pero, desde el momento en el que te conocí, hiciste que mi corazón se llenara de latidos violentos, mi sonrisa fuera permanente cada vez que escuchaba tu sonrisa y mis pies flotaran cerca de ti. —El rubor en las mejillas del peli negro era tenue, pero visible, mientras que Masaki no sabía donde meter la cara de lo caliente que la sentía ¡Que parara! ¿No podía detenerse? Era tan... lindo que era poco probable lo soportara más tiempo. —Tú, Masaki Kurosaki, tienes mi corazón, me lo robaste con aquella sonrisa tuya tan especial y... sería capaz de todo por ti.

—I-Isshi... —levantó su rostro pero chocó contra algo suave y cálido, sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de un plato ¡Lo había besado! Bueno, él a ella... ¡Se estaban besando! Y no le molestaba, sus pies fácilmente se sentían entre las nubes con las que de vez en vez jugaba, su corazón bailaba a un ritmo desconocido pero, nada de eso le importaba, solo él, solo ella.

Nada de Quincys, nada de Shinigamis. Eran Masaki e Isshin, saboreando el lado dulce del amor.

.

.

* * *

**Esto... esto es bastante, pero bastante cursi hasta para mi... ¡Pero así salió! y me encantó xD! Hope, al fin escribí un IsshinxMasaki y seguramente te hará diabética, pero necesitaba que fuera mi primera historia para la tabla c: Los no registrados pueden comentar muajajaja.**

**.**

**n_n Dejen un review si les gustó, si no, también.**

**.**

**Sky-chan**

**.**


End file.
